There are two techniques commonly used for manufacturing bracelet links, one consisting in machining the links entirely by bar turning, and the other in making blanks for the links by embossing or die stamping, and then finishing the blanks by machining. These two techniques are piece-by-piece techniques. Manufacture rates are relatively low and the cost price of the links is quite high.